Weeds
by knittingknots
Summary: Post Manga. InuYasha and Kagome get rather dirty one day. Whatever will Miroku think?


_I do not own InuYasha nor any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi_

**Weeds**

"I . . . hate . . . weeds!" Kagome said, tugging on a plant that had caught her ire. "We leave one week, and look what's happened to my garden!" She gave it one more tug. It gave way unexpectedly, and she stumbled and found herself sitting in the dirt.

A sound surprisingly like a growl escaped from her lips as she stood up and dusted off her backside. "And I just washed this kosode!" she said, tugging on her robe and seeing the mud print on her backside.

InuYasha snorted. She looked daggers at him. He was at the other end of the garden, squatting down on his heels, his sleeves tied back, his silver hair in a pony tail, a smudge of dirt on his cheek.

"What?" he said, looking up at her with the shadow of a smirk he could not quite hide. "You're the one who wanted a garden. We could have lived off of what I hunted this winter."

"No, we couldn't. I need to live off of more than fish and rabbit," she said, tossing the weed into a pile at the side of the garden.

"There's boar and deer, too," he said, moving to grab an insect on leaf. He held it up at eye level, narrowed his eye. "How dare you eat Kagome's daikon, bug?" He smashed it with his fingers and flicked it away.

"So, you don't like pickles with your meals," she said, bending over and grabbing another, smaller, weed in her garden, popping it up with a stick.

"I didn't say that," he said. He put a claw at the base of another weed and popped it up, then tossed it to the side.

"We could give up the garden and you could work even more with Miroku and buy everything on market days." She began to rake up the pulled weed and put them into a basket.

"So you think I should spend my days traveling cross-country and my nights keeping Miroku company. I don't know if Sango would go for that one," InuYasha replied, bending over to pull one last weed.

Suddenly something cool hit him on the back of the head. InuYasha heard the giggling before he found the weed caught in his hair. He looked up and saw her, one hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh, her eyes shining.

He grinned wickedly. "You know, two can play at that game." Leaping over the garden, he tossed the weed back at her.

Kagome ducked, laughing, and grabbed a dirt clod and threw it at him. It caught his left shoulder.

"Now it's war," he said. He reached down and grabbed a handful of garden soil.

"Oh dear, whatever shall I do?" she said in mock horror. She turned to run, overturning a bucket of water as she went.

InuYasha caught up with her, and wrapping his free hand around her waist, held up the hand holding the dirt. "Now where do I rub this in at?"

Shrieking, she wriggled in his hold, trying to keep the hand with the dirt away from her. Her shriek went up an extra octave, making InuYasha's ears flatten as she stepped into the spilled water and lost her balance, bringing both her and InuYasha down to the ground, getting water and dirt over the both of them.

"You okay?" the hanyou asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Good," he said and proceeded to begin rubbing mud on her nose.

"Why you!" she exclaimed, and found her own handful of mud that she smeared on his face. "Surrender!"

"Never!" he replied, and found more ammunition.

A few minutes later, Miroku walked up the path that connected their houses to find two brown and wet figures laughing on the ground. "Am I disturbing something?" he asked.

"Uh," said a brown streaked miko, sitting up quickly, and trying to look as respectable as one can when one's face and hair and clothing are covered with wet mud. "We were gardening."

"I see," said Miroku, as the brown streaked figure in red stood up and helped his partner up. "It must be a new technique I hadn't heard about."

"Feh," said InuYasha.

His violet eyes glittered as he looked at his two friends. "Sango wants you to come by for dinner. You might want to leave the new gardening technique here, though. Sango gets upset when someone dirties her floors." Stifling a snicker, he turned around and walked back.

InuYasha and Kagome looked at each other. Suddenly, they began to laugh.

"Carry me to the stream?" Kagome asked. "There's no way I'm letting either of us into the house like this."

"What, and get my clothes dirty?" he replied.

She began to look for more mud. Snickering as he grabbed her, he threw her on his back. The next thing anyone heard was her shriek as they hit the cold water.


End file.
